The Morning After
"The Morning After" was the first episode of the second season of South of Nowhere that aired on September 29, 2006 on the teen drama channel, The-N. Plot overview It's a new day. Ashley and Spencer wake up from their first night together fully committed to each other, but when Ashley's world suddenly falls apart, she finds herself pushing Spencer away again. Aiden, meanwhile, wakes up next to Madison wondering what he got himself into, then finds a way out. Glen faces the first days after a debilitating injury, while Clay copes with life after meeting his birth mother. Plot Spencer wakes up at Ashley's, having spent the night with her. The two have a discussion about what they did last night and what it means for them. Spencer find's out that Glen is in hospital and quickly makes her way over there to check on her brother, who turns out to be too high on his hospital medication to explain what happened. Paula and Arthur fill Spencer in on the fact Glen tore his ACL, which will prevent him from playing basketball ever again. We then see flash backs to what each of the Carlin's were doing last night, which included Clay meeting his birth mother, Spencer having sex with Ashley and Paula cheating on Arthur with her boss Ben. They each lie to cover up what they were really doing. Meanwhile Aiden gets dressed after spending the night having sex with Glen's now ex-girlfriend Madison and they discuss if they want to get back together before heading out. Spencer and Ashley are at school when they discuss how Spencer's sexual performance was, with Spencer once again being insecure about the amount of partners Ashley has had, however Ashley reassures Spencer that she did fine and that she likes her no matter what. Afterwards Ashley invites Spencer to come to dinner with her famous father Raife Davies, who she doesn't get to see much. The trio have a great time, with Ashley's father regaling them both with tales of Ashley's youth. Sadly once Ashley and Spencer get to Ashley's house, they hear about the unfortunate death of Ashley's father in a car accident, leaving Ashley completely devastated. After wondering the streets thinking about her father, a tearful Ashley arrives at the Carlin house and asks to speak to Spencer who comes down and comforts her girlfriend. This leads to Ashley organising a farewell party for her deceased father. All goes well in till Ashley's mother interrupts the festivities by announcing Raife had another daughter who comes to the party. Ashley's mom reveals that she and Ashley must share their inheritance with Raife's other daughter Kyla, to whom Ashley takes an immediate disliking. At school, Glen begins to show signs of addiction to his pain medication, while Clay's girlfriend Chelsea has landed an art exhibit but is fearful of peoples reaction to her work. At Ashley's house, Kyla and Ashley come to blows and there relationship is strained even more. Ashley ends up at Aiden's house and they nearly make out but Ashley resists, saying she's with Spencer. However the two continue to flirt and Ashley stays the night. At school the next day Spencer and Madison exchange blows but are surprised to see Aiden and Ashley arrive together, causing tension between both couples. Madison and Aiden break up after Aiden reveals his true feelings, that he doesn't Love Madison and wants to be with someone he actually cares about. While this goes on, Ashley discovers that her locker's been jacked and that her favourite jacket which belonged to her father has been stolen, infuriated she has to be taken home by the school counselor, while Spencer continues to worry about Ashley's mental state. At the Carlin Household, Paula makes Arthur sleep downstairs, furthering their relationship problems but not before Paula rejected Ben's advances earlier that day, giving the marriage some hope. At Ashley's house, Aiden comes to hang out with the girls but finds Kyla crying outside, instead of going to hang out he invites Kyla out for a meal and a chat, cheering her up. Spencer manages to find and return Ashley's jacket to her and the two embrace. Production Reception Category: Episodes Category:South of Nowhere episodes Category:South of Nowhere Season two episodes